It‘s Not Epilepsy
by MissTizzyFanx3
Summary: Ryan Evans was a cameraman and lighting technician. He was going to do the lighting on one of Britain’s most popular TV soaps. Everything was going well until one night he has a fit. He’s diagnosed with three brain tumours. Can he pull through? RYELLA


Heartache in Emmerdale.

Gabriella's POV

As soon as Ryan stepped through the door I pounced and gave him a big near hug. He had phoned me at lunchtime with the news and all afternoon I'd been pacing around the house, waiting for him.  
"I can't believe it!" i screamed. "You're working on _Emmerdale_!"  
"Yes," he said. "Don't make a fuss."  
"But that brilliant." I said, kissing him.

My partner Ryan Evans was a cameraman and lighting technician and this was the biggest break he had been given in the 13 years I'd known him. He was going to do the lighting on one of Britain's most popular TV soaps. _Emmerdale_ was my favourite too. To think, my boyfriend would be hobnobbing with the Dingles!  
"Ryan…" I said. I'd just thought of something.  
"No," he said firmly. "Before you ask, I can't get any autographs."

I pouted. Over the years he had met many stars through his work, but he'd always refuse to ask them for a signature. It was a shame but I could see he wanted to remain professional. Filming was a tough industry to get into and he'd had to take jobs wherever he could. We had a ten-year-old daughter, Emily, and at times money had been tight. We this new position we had a chance of stability.

Ryan had to do two weeks of training on the _Emmerdale _set. He'd always been confident and I knew he'd sail right through it. He loved his career and the arty lifestyle that went with it. When we started going out at the end of senior year, he had blonde hair and zoomed me around in a Ferrari. Yet now for the first time he seemed nervous.  
"What if I can't do it, Gabby?" he asked me.  
"Hey," I said. "this isn't like you. You'll be fine."

When he set of for his first training session he still didn't seen himself. That night when he got home he trudged in and slumped into a chair. He was pale and weary.  
"How did it go, love?" I asked. "You looked shattered."  
"Okay, I think," he replied "But it was exhausting."

It was a long to Leeds, where he soap was filmed. And as the show was on six nights a week, the production never stopped. We knew it would be hard work, but as the days went by, Ryan appeared more and more tired.  
"You're skin looks grey," I said to him one morning. "and you're face is sagging. How hard are they pushing you?"  
"im fine, really Gabby i am" he said. "im just a bit under the weather. It takes time to get used to a new job."  
After a fortnight his training ended. He had done well and he was given a rota for his filming schedule. I threw my arms around him and said: "Congratulations!"  
Finally his first proper day arrived. As he left, I kissed him and said "Good luck!"

He set off. That evening Emily and I sat down in front of the TV. The titles rolled, the familiar music swelled and the camera swooped over a picturesque Yorkshire village.  
"Look darling," I said. "That's where daddy is."  
The episode he was actually filming wouldn't be shown yet, but it was funny to see his workplace on screen.  
Half an hour later the phone rang and I ran to pick it up. I thought it would be Ryan calling from the set.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Is this Miss Montez?" asked the voice I didn't recognise.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"This is a colleague of Ryan's. I have some bad news. He had a fit. We think it might be epilepsy."  
I was shocked.  
"No." I said. "He isn't epileptic. He's worked with lights for years. We'd know."  
"He's been taken to Leeds General Infirmary." said the caller. "he said he's be in touch."

The hospital was over 80 miles away. All I could do was hover near the phone. Two anxious hours passed, then it rang. I snatched it up.  
"Gab, don't worry." said a familiar voice. "Im okay. You stay at home. I'll be out tomorrow."  
He sounded fine. I hoped he'd get a good night's rest. But later the phone went again.  
This time it was a nurse.  
"Gabriella," she said. "Ryan is upset. I think it would be best if you came in."  
I told Emily what had been happening and we raced for a late train.

Leeds was hours away from our home in Chester, Cheshire. As the dark miles ran by, I thought things through…  
_"We can cope with epilepsy. I can drive Ryan to work. Epilepsy isn't that serious."  
_When we got to the hospital, Ryan looked horrible and lolled in bed. The doctors had run blood tests and brain scans. I stayed by his side all night.

Next morning the doctor popped his head round and beckoned me out. He led me to a consultation room and I sat down.  
"im sorry," he began, "It's not epilepsy"  
As he explained, I felt sick. But it was even worse following him back to Ryan to tell him the news.  
"Mr Evans," the doctor said. "the scans revealed three brain tumours."  
It all made sense- the fit, his tiredness, even the change in his confidence. Ryan crumpled. He was so upset he couldn't speak. He tugged my hand, pointing at the paper on the side table. I passed it to him and he wrote down two words. _im broken_. Stroking his arm, I said, "No, we're going to fight this."  
But the options were limited. Doctors operated yet they could only one of the three tumours. Eight weeks of radiotherapy followed.

A month later Ryan was moved to the Countless of Chester Hospital, a few miles from our home. Doctors said he had six months. One night I went home to get a change of clothes. As I showered I thought about our life together and realised what was missing. We'd talked about it but always put it off until we had more time. Now there was none left.

I went back to the hospital and took Ryan's hand.  
"So, what do you think?" I said. "Will you marry me?"  
I never thought I'd be the one to propose, but it was worth it just to see Ryan's face light up.  
"Oh, go on then." he said.

We arranged it for six days later. The vicar from the local chapel agreed to carry out the service at the chapel in the hospital. Everyone there pitched in. the women from the sewing room made curtains and the fundraising ladies organised flowers.

The big day was more perfect than I could ever have hoped for. I wore a red, strapless dress, Ryan's favourite colour. As I stood at the doors to the chapel I gasped. So many friends and family had come. Troy and Sharpay had even flown over from Albuquerque with their daughter Rebecca.

At the front Ryan was lying on a bed, waiting for me. He looked so smart in his tails and my eyes filled with tears. Emily played the wedding march on the chapel organ and I walked down the aisle. As I met Ryan's eyes, he mouthed "I love you."  
I started to cry, and didn't stop all the through our vows. I don't think anyone heard what I said. It was moving and wonderful. In the weeks after the wedding Ryan's health deteriorated.

One night I was lying on his bed with my head on his shoulder. I started to nod off when my friend Taylor spoke.  
"Gabriella," she said, "I think he's gone."  
I just howled.  
He was 29. We had been married two months.

I've started to rebuild my life. I've got a job as a costume designer at a theatre in Liverpool. Things took a turn for the worse when I found a lump in my right breast. I've had it removed and im now getting better.

Im grateful that im okay, and im am still here for our daughter. Ryan is never out of our thoughts. When I cuddle up with Emily to watch _Emmerdale_ I think or him and what might have been.

* * *

**well that's it guys! i hope you liked it! =] **

**~ Hollie Xx**


End file.
